Familia
by Laila Yagami
Summary: La soledad te consume poco a poco, y eso Gray lo sabía bien. Aunque tal vez no estaba tan solo como creía... después de todo, ellos ya eran una familia. ONE-SHOT.


-¡Gray! ¡Ya basta! ¡Lyon!- eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de recibir un gran golpe en la cabeza, regalito de su maestra Ur.

-¡Ha empezado él!- se apresuró a decir Lyon señalando con el dedo al otro mago de hielo, que se frotaba el chichón que le acababa de salir en la cabeza.

-¡Mentira! ¡Has sido tú el que me ha hecho caer primero!- se defendió Gray.

-¡No me importa quien haya sido! Sabéis que no debéis pelear- Ur los miraba enfadada. Había salido a comprar unas cosas, y cuando volvía encontraba a sus dos discípulos peleando sobre la nieve. ¡Por quinta vez en el día!

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos a la vez. Ur entró a la casa a dejar lo que había comprado mientras Lyon y Gray se quedaban fuera, mirándose con odio.

-Si no hubiera aparecido Ur te habría ganado- dijo Lyon enfadado y algo decepcionado.

-Ya quisieras, habría ganado yo- contestó Gray.

-¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que tú! Por eso fui el primer alumno de Ur- dijo orgulloso el peli-blanco.

-Aunque fueras el primero no significa que seas el mejor- replicó Gran enfadándose. ¿Pero qué se creía ese idiota? Siempre estaba igual, obsesionado con sobrepasar a su maestra y ser el mejor.

-¡Pues lo soy! ¡Ahora verás!- la sexta pelea del día empezó.

-¡ICE MAKE: LANCE!- gritó Gray y el ataque fue directo a Lyon, que lo esquivó por poco.

-¡ICE MAKE…

¡PUM!

Y ahí estaba el segundo chichón del día causado por su maestra, la cual tenía una gotita en la cabeza y los miraba enfadada.

-¿¡ES QUE NO PODÉIS PASAR UN DÍA SIN PELEAR!

-L-Lo sentimos- Lyon y Gray se abrazaron inconscientemente mientras su maestra seguía con la misma mirada de enfado con llamitas en los ojos. El pensamiento de los fue algo como: "si las miradas matasen…".

-No quiero volver a veros peleando, por lo menos no por hoy- Ur sabía que tarde o temprano iban a volver a pelear, pero por lo menos quería que por ese día pararan de una vez.

-Está bien, nos portaremos bien- respondieron los dos a la vez, para después mirarse con un asombro que se convirtió en odio.

-¡No me repitas!- dijo Lyon enfadado.

-¡No me repitas tú!- contestó Gray. Ya iba a empezar una séptima pelea, pero al ver la mirada de Ur se callaron y simplemente se cruzaron de brazos, mirando el suelo.

-De verdad, ¿tan difícil es para vosotros no pelear por un rato?- dijo Ur algo cansada.

-Hasta las mejores familias pelean- dijo Lyon.- Aun así, yo no pelearía con este si no empezara siempre él.

-Da igual quien empiece- replicó Ur. Acto seguido volvió a entrar a la casa seguida por Lyon. Solo Gray se quedó afuera, entrenando para derrotar a Deliora. Estaba convencido, cuando consiguiera derrotar a Deliora y vengar la muerte de sus padres no pensaba volver a ver a Lyon nunca. Ese engreído idiota con el ego por las nubes…

Dentro, los pensamientos de Lyon no se alejaban demasiado de los de Gray. Estaba entretenido mirando por la ventana como su compañero entrenaba, ya que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer mientras Ur hacía la cena. Vio como Gray hacía un escudo de hielo perfecto, para después dejarse caer agotado en la nieve. Dijera lo que dijera, ese imbécil aun no sabía utilizar bien la magia, por lo que nunca podría ser mejor que él. ¡Si solo con hacer un simple escudo ya estaba agotado! Aunque a lo mejor lo estaba por haber pasado todo el día entrenando entre pelea y pelea, sin descanso… no, era porque era un idiota que no sabía hacer magia. Y punto.

-Lyon, ya está la cena. Ve a llamar a Gray- dijo su maestra apareciendo con un plato de algo que olía realmente bien, aunque seguramente se lo parecía por estar tan agotado y hambriento. Después de tanta pelea tenía tanta hambre que se habría comido un dinosaurio si hubiera podido.

Salió de la casa y se acercó a Gray, que seguía tumbado en la nieve.

-La cena ya está, Ur te llama- dijo Lyon de pie a su lado, pero el otro no se movió. Seguía tumbado en la nieve mirando las estrellas que ahora cubrían el cielo, sin moverse ni un milímetro ante la llamada de Lyon.

-¡Hey! ¡Levanta!- dijo Lyon mientras se acercaba y lo empujaba un poco, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fría de parte de Gray que le dio escalofríos. Durante un momento se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Gray no parecía dispuesto a moverse de allí, ahora volvía a mirar las estrellas con la mirada perdida.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Gray simplemente suspiró antes de levantarse. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia un lugar más alejado, pero no hacia la casa.

-Dile a Ur que hoy no ceno, no tengo hambre- dijo mientras se alejaba, dejando perplejo a Lyon.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó algo preocupado, aunque no lo admitiría delante de nadie nunca.

-A entrenar- una respuesta seca y corta que dejó más preocupado a Lyon, en cual corrió a la casa a informar a su maestra.

-Está bien, déjalo que entrene- contestó Ur sin preocuparse ni una pizca, lo que dejó aun más perplejo a Lyon.

-Pero… ¿no va a cenar? ¿Y se va a poner a entrenar a estas horas, después de haber estado entrenando todo el día? Debería descansar- casi protestó Lyon.

-¿Acaso te preocupa?- dijo su maestra intentando ocultar una gran sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡A mí no me preocupa ese idiota!- se apresuró a decir Lyon un tanto nervioso. No iba a admitir que sí le preocupaba, y bastante.

-Entonces no armes tanto alboroto y vete ya a dormir, es tarde- dijo su maestra mientras se levantaba con su plato recién terminado a dejarlo en el fregador.- O mejor, friega los platos.

-¡Pero esta noche le toca a Gray!- protestó Lyon. Era injusto, él los había lavado la noche anterior.

-Pero Gray no ha cenado, así que lávalos tú. Yo mientras tanto iré a ver qué le pasa- dijo Ur mientras salía de la casa. Lyon soltó el plato que tenía cogido y fue corriendo a husmear por la ventana, escondido entre las cortinas. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente al cabeza hueca de Gray practicando, y cómo su maestra se acercaba a él.

-Gray, ¿por qué no has entrado a cenar?- escuchó la pregunta de su maestra, que se había situado detrás de él.

-No tengo hambre- habló con la misma voz seca y sin emociones que había usado para hablar antes con Lyon.

-¿Y por qué no tienes hambre?- Ur siguió con su interrogatorio, mientras Lyon miraba impaciente por la ventana.

-¿Acaso pasa algo porque un día no tenga hambre?- dijo Gray algo fastidiado. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que simplemente prefería estar solo ese día?

-No, no pasa nada. Pero deberías comer algo aunque no tengas hambre, hoy has entrenado mucho y necesitas recuperar energía. Podrías ponerte enfermo- dijo Ur algo preocupada. Se agachó junto a su discípulo, el cual había dejado de entrenar y simplemente le daba la espalda. Le puso la mano en el hombro y susurró algo que Lyon desde la ventana no pudo escuchar, pero que hizo que a Gray casi se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Gracias- esto sí lo escuchó, y el tono ahogado con el que habló Gray lo sorprendió y a la vez lo asustó.

-Entra cuando quieras- Ur se levantó de al lado de Gray para volver a la casa, así que Lyon se despegó de la ventana y fue a lavar los platos a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando entró Ur apenas le había dado tiempo a lavar dos platos, así que la maestra estaba segura de que había estado cotilleando. Iba a regañarlo cuando se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y volverse a cerrar, y Gray entró rápidamente hasta la habitación en la que dormían. A pesar de lo rápido que caminaba no hacía falta tener muy buena vista o buenos reflejos para darse cuenta de lo rojos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos de tanto llorar. Esto dejó más preocupado a Lyon.

-Ur… ¿qué le pasa a Gray?- preguntó, esta vez no le importaba que se diera cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba. Ur suspiró.

-Lyon, ¿sabes a qué día estamos?- dijo Ur con la voz un poco apagada. Al ver la mirada de confusión de Lyon, añadió:- Hoy hace un año que Gray vino a vivir con nosotros.

La comprensión le cayó encima como una jarra de agua fría. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Hacía un año que la familia de Gray y su pueblo entero habían sido destruidos por Deliora, el monstruo por el que ahora entrenaba duramente a diario para derrotarlo y poder vengar la muerte de sus padres. Solo recordar aquel pueblo tan destrozado, las tumbas que tuvieron que cavar, Gray tirado en el suelo inconsciente rodeado de un montón de escombros… era una imagen bastante perturbadora. No quería ni pensar cómo se estaría sintiendo Gray en ese día, eso explicaba por qué había pasado el día tan apagado y triste, sin dejar de entrenar o pelear ni un segundo. Seguramente habría sido para tener la mente ocupada y no pensar en esas cosas, pero al final había explotado.

-Gray está bastante deprimido, es comprensible- dijo Ur mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde había entrado Gray.

-¿Qué le has dicho antes, cuando estabais fuera?- preguntó Lyon. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Mientras, Gray estaba en la habitación donde todos dormían, acostado sobre un futon con la cabeza contra la almohada en un vano intento por parar las lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él justo en ese momento? Estaba muy bien todo el día, había conseguido distraerse y no pensar en nada. ¡Pero justo entonces Lyon tuvo que decir aquello!

"_-Hasta las mejores __**familias**__ pelean."_

¿Familia? Él ya no tenía una familia, precisamente ese día hacía un año que lo había perdido todo. Todas las personas por las que sentía algún cariño habían muerto, frente a él, sin poder hacer nada. Aún sentía la sensación de impotencia al no poder ayudar en nada, por eso estaba decidido a acabar con Deliora. Haría algo por los demás, vengaría las muertes de sus seres queridos. Pero antes debía hacer algo por sí mismo y ¡DEJAR DE LLORAR!

No podía parar de llorar, lo necesitaba. Hundió más la cabeza entre la almohada e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Ya era tarde, los recuerdos lo martirizaban como si todo acabara de pasar hace tan solo unos minutos. Los gritos, la sangre, toda esa gente corriendo, las casas destruidas, todo lleno de escombros de lo que alguna vez fue un hogar… Y la impotencia. ¡La maldita impotencia!

Más lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, ardientes a pesar del frío. Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al mirar a su alrededor. Lyon y Ur lo miraban sentados junto a él, con expresiones de dolor y… ¿lástima? Él no quería que le tuvieran lástima. Tal vez esa fue la única razón por la que Ur lo acogió como discípulo, por lástima… Pero dolía demasiado pensarlo. Además, si hubiera sido así Ur no le habría dicho lo que había dicho hacía unos minutos cuando estaban afuera. Apenas lo dijo en un susurro, pero se notaba que lo decía de corazón.

"_-Gray… no estás solo. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia, y nunca te vamos a dejar."_

-Gray, no llores- Ur se acercó a él hasta sentarse lo más cerca posible y le acarició el pelo con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarlo un poco.- Recuerda lo que te he dicho. No estás solo.

-Ur tiene razón, no estás solo. Ahora los tres somos familia- espera… ¿era Lyon el que había dicho eso? ¿Lyon, SU LYON? Imposible, lo habían cambiado por otro niño que se parecía mucho, porque eso no era normal.

-Lyon…- dijo su nombre casi en un susurro, cohibido por la sorpresa. Lyon sencillamente sonrió feliz, demostrando de nuevo que decía la verdad con su sonrisa tan transparente como el agua. Gray también sonrió, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se incorporaba en el futon.

-Estoy orgullosa de vosotros- dijo Ur mientras los abrazaba a ambos. Fue entonces cuando Gray se dio cuenta de que a partir de ese día nunca estaría solo, que en realidad nunca lo había estado aunque lo sintiera. Porque en verdad… _**ellos ya eran una familia.**_

**Como cuando la inspiración llega hay que aprovechar, aquí tenéis este one-shot que me ha dado por escribir esta tarde. No tiene mucho sentido, aunque tampoco me importa mucho :D**

**No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo Gray con Ur y Lyon antes de lo de Deliora, así que como necesitaba una fecha significativa he puesto que había pasado un año.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews con vuestra opinión ^^**

_**.:Laila Yagami:.**_


End file.
